


back in line for love again [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cisswap, F/F, Period-Typical Sexism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rule 63, Sexism in general, brief use of homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: But in the end, what matters is this: Stella Rogers walked out of that camp in Azzano a chorus girl and walked back into it a war hero.





	back in line for love again [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [back in line for love again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033190) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> My tumblr is [here](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com) if you want to check it out.

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Captain-America/Back%20In%20Line%20For%20Love%20Again.mp3) | 25MB | 00:25:25



##### Streaming


End file.
